Captain Planet vs Ms. Frizzle
Captain Planet vs Ms. Frizzle is the thirty-sixth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons series and is the third installment of Season 3. It was released on August 15, 2014. It features planet superhero Captain Planet rapping against magical teacher Ms. Frizzle. Cast and credits MaNCHA as Captain Planet Miss4yo as Ms. Frizzle Matthew Thomas as Steven Universe Written by Matthew Thomas, Fel, Anthony Perry, and Zack Beat produced by Allrounda Beats Battle mixed by Matthew Thomas Subtitles by Matthew Thomas Lyrics Captain Planet: My name is Captain Planet, I’m the king of the environment This crazy bitch is so old, she should go on retirement Drive your magic bus outta here, or this super clean super hero will hit ya Your show is just like your rapping Frizzle, it’s pure litter Been saving the world from dirt, while you drive into kids mouths Teach this to your students, as I show you what “recycling” is all about This captain is about to show this insane teacher some pain Tell me what you have to say, before I wash out this stain Ms. Frizzle: Hold on children, we’re in for a bumpy ride Ms. Frizzle decides to put learning aside To dis out this thong wearing bastard, we won’t need seat belts I’m gonna win this battle, I couldn't have said it better myself! You say you’re all mighty, when you’re not the captain of the planet I’ll run over you with my magic school bus, so can it! I won't be so ego friendly to this pedophilic clown As I always say… Nothing is gonna take me down Captain Planet: Let our powers combine, it’s time we finish this off this wannabe It’s clear you’re the worse bitch in space in cartoon history I’ll use all my might to wipe away this disgrace Why don’t you shrink yourself again, so I won’t have to see your face Ms. Frizzle: Compared to real superheroes, your powers don’t do squat This twat has a worse plot, with more spots and dots than my top Keep your spandex, for my complex disses will leave you to rust I don’t have time for this, time to ride the Magic School Bus! Steven Universe: It’s me Steven Universe! Look at my name and give some respect Or I’ll pollute your two assholes, and leave you both wrecked I’ll use the power of my gem to end you two for good This won’t be a fun trip Ms. Friz, let this be understood CP?, you’re not a hero, considering you can’t handle this Take all your low existence of this planet, Captain Planet Frizzle, after my verse, you’ll be riding in a hearse And now, I think it’s time that you get out of Steven’s Universe Poll Who Won? Captain Planet Ms. Frizzle Steven Universe Karaoke https://soundcloud.com/rap-battle-karaokes/captain-planet-vs-ms-frizzle-karaoke Navigation Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 36 Category:Captain Planet Category:Ms. Frizzle Category:Steven Universe Category:Season 3 Category:MaNCHA Category:Miss4yo Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Mat4yo